Truth or Dare!
by ragsweas
Summary: It's the Marauders' last year, and Marlene can't let it go without some embarrassment! Blackinnon, Jily, RL/OC and PP/Guess! Related to A world he wanted series but can be read alone.


**A/N: I LOVE THE MARAUDERS AND I WAS MISSING THEM! This is a part of 'A world he wanted'…but can be read as a stand-alone. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.**

"Why are we playing this game in the Great Hall?" asked Remus, looking around at everyone who was sitting for lunch. It was the second last days of the Marauders in Hogwarts and Marlene McKinnon had dragged all the Gryffindors seventh Year to the Great Hall to play truth and dare.

"Because," said the blonde with a smirk, "This place is great for dares."

Sirius leaned on Marlene and said, "And what do you have in mind Marls?"

Marlene said, "Just wait and watch."

She looked at James and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied confidently.

Marlene and Lily shared a smirk and Marlene said, "I dare you to go and hug Severus Snape and apologize for last 7 years."

"NO!" James shouted, and people turned to look at the messy-haired head Boy. Lily said, "Honey, you chose dare."

Peter, Sirius, Remus, Emma Smith, Alice Brown and Marlene were shaking in silent laughter. James swore under his breath and made his way towards the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to look at them.

They saw as James silently approached Snape. The mentioned boy looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Sni-S _everus_." Hissed James and Sirius smirked.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I want to apologize, for the last seven years."

Snape was staring at him as if he had eaten a hippogriff. Other Slytherins wore similar expressions.

James moved forward and engulfed Snape in a very awkward hug. Snape's eyes were ready to pop out. Meanwhile, every single seventh year at the Gryffindor table was snorting and shaking.

James nearly ran back to his house table where everybody was staring at him.

" _I HATE YOU ALL! The grease will not leave any time soon!"_ hissed James, trying to brush grease off his robes.

Finally, Marlene, after she stopped laughing, said, "All right, James you choose."

He grinned and said, "Remus."

"Truth." He said.

Everyone thought for a while. Finally Lily asked, "Are you a werewolf?"

All the color drained from the Marauders' faces. Remus looked visibly shaken. He muttered, "Wh-what?"

"Are you a werewolf?" repeated Alice. He turned to look at Emma, who herself was shocked. After a few moments of silence, Marlene said, "I take that as a yes. Remus choose.""

"What, you aren't scared?" Remus asked desperately.

"Honey," Alice put a hand on his hand, "You fold your socks. We are sorry if we are not trembling at the sight of you."

"Plus," said Lily, "We've known since third year. All we needed was a confirmation."

"Since third year?" asked Peter, horrified. Marlene said, "Yes. I mean seriously, how many times his mother can get sick only on Full Moon?"

"And furry little problem?" Alice turned to face Sirius and James. "It sounds as if he has a misbehaved rabbit. I am really surprised nobody found out except us. You all suck at lying."

"Remus, choose!" said Alice. He smiled and said, "Marlene."

All the girls looked at the blonde who said, "Dare."

Sirius looked at his girlfriend and said, "Go and tell Dumbledore he is very sexy!"

Peter spitted his pumpkin juice. Everybody looked at them in horror. But Marlene merely smiled and walked up to the Head table. Lily mutteres a charm that would enable them to hear what she was going to say.

"Professor Dumbledore." She said as she reached teacher's table, and the long bearded, half moon spectacled man looked at her.

"Yes, Ms . McKinnon?" he asked, twinkle evident in his eyes. All the teachers were well aware of the game the mischief makers were playing.

"Professor, I find you very appealing. Really, sometimes I can't stop thinking about you. Sir, I find you very, very sexy."

"She bloody did it!" said Peter and everybody looked at her with their mouth open.

"I am very honored Ms . McKinnon, but unfortunately I have my heart set on someone else and a certain Mr . Black seems to be very shocked. I suggest you go and talk to him."

Marlene nodded and left. Minerva looked at Dumbledore and said, "Albus, that…."

"…was pure fun Minerva. Let them be. We all know we are going to miss these marauders, aren't we?" Albus said, and Minerva nodded.

"I was joking!" said Sirius as Marlene sat down on the table. She took a sip of the Pumpkin Juice and said, "I wasn't. Alice."

The mentioned girl said, "Truth."

"Have you ever shagged someone on this table?" asked James, the only one who was the only one who had recovered from the dare, pointing at the Gryffindor table. Alice blushed and James exclaimed, "You have?"

All the eyes turned to look at the round-faced girl. Peter at one dropped the plate he was holding and everyone else withdrew their hand from the table. She muttered, "Frank wanted a good farewell gift two years ago."

"The Gryffindor girls are bad-asses!" exclaimed Sirius. Emma looked at him and said, "You don't know the half of it Black."

"Peter."Alice muttered as all the eyes turned to Peter. He said, "Dare."

Emma turned to her boyfriend, Remus who looked terrified and said, "No." She smirked and said, "I dare you to wear a skirt and dance here."

Peter blushed and shook his head. Marlene said, "Well, if you refuse to do it, you will have to go and hug Snape."

Angrily muttering under his breath, Peter waved his wand and transfigured his pants into a pink frilly skirt. He quietly stood up and went to dance between the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw tables. Sirius at once transfigured a muggle radio and started a recent hip-hop song. Peter glared at the dog-animagus. He merely shrugged.

The whole Great Hall watched in interest as the young boy swirled and danced. His skirt was as graceful as he was i.e., not at all. Minerva was trying to hide her smirk, Slughorn looked positively scarred for life, Sprout looked very interested and Filtwick felt as if his favorite program was on. As he stopped, the hall broke into a loud applause.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now that Mr . Pettigrew has entertained all of us, I request all of you to go back to your food."

Peter quickly ran to the Gryffindor table, but not before stealing a glance at the Ravenclaw table. Sirius saw the particular action and aske,d ""Your secret girlfriend's Claw?"

Peter transfigured his pants back and ignoring Sirius said, "Emma."

"Dare."

Remus smirked and said, "Slap Sirius."

"Very easy." She rubbed her hands and SMACK!

Sirius immediately started whining clutching his cheek as everyone laughed. "My girlfriend and brother betray me! OUCH!" He rubbed his cheek as everyone laughed. Marlene leaned and gave him a kiss on his red cheek. "Better?" she asked.

"Better than before!" He looked at James who said, "I am sorry Padfoot but I have no such affection towards you."

"Oh shut up! I choose you!" he said, rubbing his cheek. "Truth." He said.

Alice and Lily leaned and Lily asked, "Who was your first kiss?"

"Sirius." Said James, taking a sip. Lily and Marlene looked horrified. James said, "Sirius."

"Who was _your_ first kiss?" asked Alice, and Sirius said, "James."

"I seriously kiss the place where this mutt kissed you?" asked Lily, and Sirius said, "I am offended Evans. Ask Marls, I am a wonderful kisser!"

"I need to puke!" said Marlene and pretended to throw up. James and Sirius rolled their eyes and said, "It's normal."

Marlene and Lily exchanged a look. "What have we fallen into Lily?"

"No idea Marlene."

Peter smirked and said, "Well, you see, James is Sirius' wife, Moony is Sirius' husband and I am their kid. So, Lily, meet your boyfriend's husband, Sirius. Marlene meet your boyfriend's wife, James. Welcome to the family!"

As everybody tried to take in the information, Alice asked, "Okay who is left?"

"I am." Said Lily weakly. "I take dare."

Everybody thought for a while. Till last year, everyone's favorite dare for her was kissing James. Now…

"I dare you to go and profess your love to Regulus Black!" said Peter, with an evil glint in his eyes. Lily and Sirius looked horrified. She opened her mouth to argue but James said, "You took dare honey."

Lily threw him an evil glare, while he just shrugged and pouted. She stood up and made her way to the Slytherin table. She cleared her throat after reaching in front of Regulus. He looked up and asked, "What Evans?"

He was well aware of the game his brother and his friends were playing.

"I, Regulus, I…I just want to-" she looked helplessly at the Marauders who were smirking along with the girls.

"I don't have time to spare Evans!" Regulus snapped. Lily turned back at him angrily and said, "I love you."

At once the whole Slytherin table stared at her. Regulus leaned back and said, "Finally."

"Huh?" asked Lily. The marauders' eyes widened in horror. Regulus looked at his nails and said, "Everybody knew you had a crush on me except you. I am glad that you finally understood that and left Potter."

Lily's mouth was hanging open. James was ready to get up and Sirius was just staring at his brother. Finally, Regulus smirked and said, "Come on Evans, you didn't believe that, did you? My blood traitor brother and potter are stupid, but I expected more from you!"

He casually went back to his food and Lily turned and went back to her house table.

The bell rang and everyone left for classes except the seventh years who were going to have a special talk with the Headmaster himself. As the Great Hall emptied, Marlene said, "Well, that was interesting!"


End file.
